


Silent Communication

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Morning Sex, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Sunday - Freeform, lazy sunday, making breakfast together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: A lazy sunday was offered and they took it without a doubt. Beginning their day in a way no one else had to know about besides themselvesIn short: Dan and Phil have lazy sunday morning sex





	Silent Communication

They liked to take their Sundays as laid back and stress free as possible. Sleeping in, not doing any sort of chores, hardly even touching their editing software. Their favorite thing to do was to just coexist with each other. Phil had abruptly woken from a satisfying dream. Chris Hemsworth and Ryan Gosling tickling their way down Phil's torso while he was traveling somewhere. Was he on a train? Or was it a plane? Whatever the scenario, he was turned on and found an awake member in his shorts at 9 am. He dragged out a sigh and combed his fingers through his hair, seeing Dan's shoulders rise and lower in the rhythm of sleep beside him. 

Phil adjusted himself to spoon a sleepy Dan in his arms. Poking him in the bum as Phil wiggled and nested his face into his Dan's neck. "Hmmmm" Phil moaned, kissing ever so lightly upon Dan's sensitive skin. He waited patiently to see if Dan would like to partake, not making a single word and yet communicating in a silent language only they knew. Dan wiggled, pushing his back end into Phil and he sleepily smiled. Phil started to move slowly, closing his eyes and taking in the smell of Dan's hair. It smelled of sweat and sleep, losing touch of all remembrance of his shampoo from two nights before. Dan's hands found Phil's and draped them over his chest, petting the top of Phil's baby soft skin. Phil kissed Dan's chin and started to absentmindedly nibble on his ear. Dan drew out a moan without opening his lips. 

Phil picked up the pace and lowered Dan's boxers, they lost their connection as Phil threw his own boxer shorts across the room. He grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer as he wasn't in the mood to clean up a lube-y mess later. Their skin met and melted back into place like magnets. Phil's arm reached under Dan's armpit to fiddle with his nipple as his other hand grazed and teased Dan's hardening member. Dan whistled out a giggle as Phil kissed his cheek. He could feel Dan press himself more and more into Phil's rhythm, "Mmmm" he moaned through his lips, moving Phil's hand off his cock and towards the inside of his legs. 

He teased his head towards Dan's opening, feeling the tip of the condom meet his pink and hairy asshole. Phil bit Dan's ear again, adding a bit more pressure to widen his opening. Dan's mouth escaped more audible sounds, but it wasn't enough to worry the neighbors. They continued at their silent conversations, knowing where each other liked what. Phil began licking and sucking behind the small of Dan's neck, moaning has his hips picked up their pace. Dan's own hands found his cock and the cheek of Phil's ass, wishing him to enter fully. 

Heavy breaths swirled the air as they kept at it. Letting their wishful minds intertwined with each other. Phil's hands petting and scratching the parts of Dan's skin that made him mewl, Dan lazily spanking Phil's ass (or at least attempting to), and the dance of their tongues on each other's lips kept them in consistent communication. Phil's hand grabbed Dan's cock and stroked it, letting his hips and his hand match the way he was pounding his cock into him. Their breaths catching a higher tone and exhaling faster. Their bed starting to squeak and their skin boiling warm. Dan's free hand found the top of Phil's head and clutching onto his hair, pulling him in even closer than he already was. Their cheeks were resting together, breathing in each other's breath. 

Dan's moans were low but audible, making it known he was close. Phil concentrated on his movements, feeling every ridge and vessel in Dan's tight ass, even through the latex. He allowed slow shallow breaths to envelop into Dan's ear, creating constellations of goosebumps to dot across his skin. Heat of pleasure swirled in his gut and every worrying thought had evaporated from his brain. Dan's cock soaking wet and begging for satisfaction. Phil could feel how restless Dan suddenly was, his thumb grazing over his slit and making him jut back onto Phil's cock. He moaned into Dan's neck, feeling the warmth of Dan's cum drip all over his hand and onto their bed sheets. His own breath quick as he let go in Dan's ass, having the condom fill with mess. 

Their breaths settling as sunshine peaked its way through the curtains of their room. A warm heavy feeling grew in their chests as they made eye contact for the first time.  _Good morning_ said Dan's brown irises as their lips interlocked. They laid there for what felt like a lifetime, warm and satisfied from each other. When Dan made himself leave the bed to clean up, a coldness swept in where his body once was. Phil watched Dan emerge from the bathroom wearing the same shirt as the night before and his favorite sweats. His curly hair in a sex-ridden mess and a weak smile sewn upon his face. Phil knew where he was headed when he left the room. 

Wrapping the used condom in tissue and throwing it in the bin he slid into his fuzzy pajama pants and kept his chest bare, wanting nothing more but lazy cuddles from the warmest teddy bear he's ever been so lucky to have. Dan was whistling, having his back turned to Phil has he was seen making eggs. The kettle was beginning to boil and the toaster was set. Phil's arms enveloped Dan in, resting his chin on his shoulder and sighed. Dan broke his whistle with a giggle and rested his head on Phil's. They slowly swayed, dancing to the tune of nothing but their thoughts. Phil kissed Dan's cheek before searching for cereal and mugs for their coffee. 

Breakfast served with eggs on toast, coffee, and their bowls of cereal waiting in front of the tv. A blanket flooded over their laps and their legs were entangled with each other. Feeling the warmth of Dan's skin radiate into Phil's body. Eating and slurping in unison, realizing that they hadn't said a word to each other all morning. Phil blanked away from the morning programming to realize they can even go full days without speaking a word to each other. He smiled, feeling warm and whole as they don't need words in order to communicate. Dan's eyes pondered over Phil's train of thought, echoing his smile. He set down his breakfast and swung an arm over Phil's shoulder, drawing him in for more warmth. Planning out their entire day in silence to be exactly what they were doing right then; a lazy perfect Sunday.


End file.
